The Surgery Guide
What it is This surgery guide is more specific and oriented than the Growtopia Wiki one. Hello! Since i'm doing alot of surgery , i'll explain how to fix will need ALOT of tools. Better buy ~20 Packs before starting. Sup guys So About tools : Surgical Sponges : Use it when you see "Its Becoming hard to see your work." Surgical Splint Use it to fix fractures. Surgical Antiseptic Use it to clear the operation site. Don't use it if you don't use the scalpel. Surgical Antibiotic Use it if the patient has a fever. Generally i use it when the patient has over 105. Surgical Anesthesic Use it to make the patient sleep. If you used a scalpel and you see "Coming to" , He will wake up in 2 turns so you will have to use it again. Surgical Scalpel Use it after using Antiseptic + Anesthesic. You have to use it a certain number of time to use the button "Fix It" Surgical Stitches Use it when the patient is losing blood very quickly and when you fixed something to stitches the incisions. It have to be used until you see "0 Incisions". Surgeries Types of 'Illnesses' and Surgeries Solutions to Surgeries Any Flu : " The patient is showing signs of Bird/Turtle/Monkey flu." Spam Antibiotics. Broken Bones : Use Splints until 0 Fractures , Use a stitch to finish. Heart Attack : "The patient had a heart attack." Use Antiseptic , Anesthesic , 2 Scalpels in a row , "Fix It", 2 Stitches. If the temp is over 100 , use antibiotics. Nose Job : "The patient wants a nose job." Use Antiseptic , Anesthesic , 1 Scalpel , "Fix It" , 1 Stitch. Serious Head Injury : Use Stitches Until no blooding at all , Use Splints if there are fractures , Use antiseptic , use anesthesic , 1 Scalpel until "Fix It" , 1 Stitche. Massive Trauma (Hardest) : Use Stitches until no blooding at all (Do it or he will be Extremly Weak.) 4 Splints , Antiseptic , Anesthesic , 3 Scalpels , Fix it , 3 Stitches. Use Antibiotics if he gets over 105°C. Any Infection (Brain/Liver) : Antiseptic , anesthesic , Scalpels , "Fix It" ,Stitches , Antibiotics if the Temp is high. Brain tumor (Deep Inside) : Use Antiseptic , anesthesic , 5 Scalpels! (Reaching 4 will always get you "Its becoming hard to see your work") ignore it and use sponge only when you "Can't see your work!" , fix it and use antibiotics if the temp is high, Use 5 Stitches and antibiotics to finish. Hernated Disk "The patient's spine is broken." Use antiseptic , anesthesic , 3 Scalpels , "Fix it" , 3 Stitches to finish. Pictured Lungs : Use Stitches Until no blooding at all , Use Splints if there are fractures , Use antiseptic , use anesthesic , 2 or 3 Scalpels until "Fix It" , 2-3 Stitches. Kidney failure : "Patient suffers of kidney failure." Antiseptic , anesthesic , 2 Scalpels , Antibiotics,"Fix It",2 Stitches,antibiotics if needed Self-esteem issues: Antiseptic , Anesthesic,scalpel,"Fix It",stitch. Serious Trauma : Easier version of massive trauma ,less blood ,less fractures. Hypochondria and Low Self Esteem were removed. Skill Fail You will have to use the tool you previously used again , Except if it is the scalpel skill fail. When you wrench someone , you will see "Surgery Skill". 1 point is 1 succeful surgery. When you reach 100 you can't have skill fails at all! Rewards Any Tool Scrub Mask/Top/Pants/Cap Candy striper Cap/Top/Pants Hospital Wall/Cutain/Window/Door Edison Zoomster Magnifying Glass Medical Scarf moo